


Under the Desk

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Desk Sex, Hiding, Idols, M/M, Shownu is there for a while, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, kiho as monsta x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: Wonho didn't know Kihyun was under the desk when he was touching himself.





	Under the Desk

Wonho's in his free time and entered a small meeting room, stretching his body before he plops onto the office chair and explores through the internet on the computer.

Kihyun had to cover his mouth, his eyes were big and his heart was in a rush. He feels nervous for if he gets caught the longer he keeps himself under the desk. Wonho seems to be watching a video while he sang a song under his breath, clicking sounds and scrolling of the mouse. The hand constantly adjusting his crotch area kept Kihyun's hand covering his mouth snug to avoid any noise shooting out.

He wanted to laugh.

He wanted to leave.

He wanted to stay.

He hears his own voice coming from the computer for almost 15 minutes now and Wonho's hand doesn't seem to want to leave his privates alone. He kinda feels bad for doing this, it's been way too long and his legs are cramping up from being curled up in the tiniest space he's ever been, one wrong move and he'll get caught.

Wonho giggled. "Cute.."

And Kihyun rolled his eyes, rolling until they land back onto the hand now rubbing what would be the head of his penis and Kihyun hoped for him not to go further than that. He can already tell it's going the wrong direction. He's not suppose to actually see this.

"Haha.. look at him." Wonho talks to himself while he admired Kihyun in one of their concerts. He switched over and went to watch a vlive of him where he secretly found Kihyun the most attractive. At this moment, sexually attractive.

"Woah.." Was the last Kihyun heard from Wonho, the rest were just sighs of frustration because his now more obvious bulge was killing him.

He's now stroking himself even more, and Kihyun doesn't fully realise Wonho's about to get off to his videos.

Kihyun almost shrieks loudly when he feels his phone vibrate once followed by a ding when a message popped in. He froze when Wonho rolles the chair back, thinking he got caught, when he was just going to lock the door.

Kihyun thought he could finally get away when Wonho walked off but he was met with his lower body again seated in the chair, sitting sideways.

Shit.

Kihyun had his phone in his hands and quickly set it on mute because the videos playing on the computer won't cover it for him next time.

Wonho's bulge is growing while his hand went under his shirt to touch his body. Kihyun pulls a worried face and tries readjusting himself under this low desk, he was feeling hot under there from what he might potentially see.

He doesn't know if he'll survive-

Kihyun then covered his mouth again at the view of Wonho unzipping his black leather pants and pulled himself out. His other arm was on the desk and the volume of his own voice went down.

Kihyun couldn't keep his eyes off him, he feels the heat under his arm pits and the cold sweats form on his forehead. He hears Wonho, he saw him growing more, and he looks down wondering why he even thought of hiding under the desk was a good idea. The more he looked the more he can relate to his moans.

Kihyun pulls out his phone again and saw that the message was from Wonho asking where he is and thought of replying back to him.

 _"Why, did u need anything ?"_ He sent, hearing the vibration of the other phone above his head. And the phone was now in Wonho's hand, typing his reply to send, and he read the message right away.

 _"Ah no, I just wanted to talk."_ Kihyun reads and thought for a while.

Maybe it's time to show up. So he's about to give him something to talk about, because staying down here will only give him stupid ideas.

 _"We can talk.. you can find me under the desk."_ He sends with a laugh threathening to burst out and the door knob moved, startling both men.

"Shit." Wonho mumbles looking over and stood up to fix himself, lock his phone and click Kihyun's video away. He went to the door without a chance to even read the previous message.

"Why's the door locked?" Shownu asks as he entered.

"I was trying to sleep." Wonho lied and went to sit to hide the bulge he might see, his heart was still beating fast.

"I came with more dance moves to add to our performance, let me show you." He went to turn on the beamer that lit up the wall on the side of the room.

"You see this part here?" Shownu points and Wonho nodded. "Well we can do this, but reverse it somehow and it'll look like this. Shownu explains as he dances. Wonho nods and tries chatting normally, adding ideas but hoping he understands his explanation so he doesn't have to stand up for it. As Shownu went to look for another video on the laptop connected to the beamer, Wonho unlocks his phone to a message that made him feel cold. His heart stopped at the thought of Kihyun being under the desk all.this.fucking.time.

Kihyun saw it on eye level, he heard him like no one was around, upclose and personal.

Wonho rolled himself backwards as Shownu talked, and glanced down seeing his figure.

"Wonho, pay attention." Shownu noticed him not really listening when he tried to get some feedback on his ideas.

"Yes." Wonho rolls forward to kick Kihyun at the knee when Shownu wasn't looking.

Kihyun rubs the painful area while his other hand held onto Wonho's ankle to prevent more kicks coming his way. He punched him back for that.

Shownu keeps talking but Wonho lost all interest, he was excited for this performance but now he really needed Shownu to leave as he couldn't keep himself focused on the screen being projected on the wall.

Kihyun hears the voices go back and forth, mostly Shownu talking and noticed the bulge is gone.

It made him giggle, and think of something stupid. A handjob would be such a great idea while he had no choice but to act normal, and so Kihyun eventually decided to.

How stupid.

He positioned himself infront and by the chair he rolls Wonho closer, hearing him stutter when he was the one talking. Their hands fought as well as his feet but both know they can't be obvious so the hidden one won.

"Should we do this instead of this?" Shownu dances with his arms and Wonho had to agree on a move he hated only because Kihyun was aiming for his crotch who he was holding on tightly. But when Shownu came closer he removed his hands to show him a move and take his mind off probably why he seems so stiff sitting at the desk when he would normally be standing and dancing with him.

Kihyun took that chance and now had his soft penis in his hands, stroking it to harden him back up like previously. He can hear him struggle while he made it difficult for Kihyun to move over his length properly by lifting his knees up and closing his legs but the constant contact on his tip eventually loosened him up, his leg muscles became weak as  well by protecting his now rock hard penis too much and gave up. The only reason he didn't want it because Shownu was there.

"We can have our backs facing each other and then do part 3 like this, 1, 2, 1, 2-"

"No it's not like that.." Wonho says shortly.

"Oh wait yea sorry I screwed up. Like this." Shownu repeats while Wonho now looks down hiding his face with his fists who were up, elbows leaning on the desk when he feels a wash of pleasure overpower him as Kihyun was sucking him. His mouth was slippery and his sucking was firm, he can feel his tongue working around him.

"Wonho, should we leave it for another time then?" Shownu made him shoot his eyes up at him, he looked like he needed a 'good night sleep'.

"Yes.. I'm really sorry." He apologizes.. happy, and Kihyun stopped when Wonho secretly tries to hide his 2nd boner of the day in case he needed to stand up.

Shownu wasn't all too mad, he closes the sites and left Wonho to take his nap.  
Wonho follows his steps to the door and locked it, finding Kihyun crawling himself from under the desk, stretching and moaning in pain of the cramps now kicking in more.

"Did you really just suck my dick?" Wonho looked at him in shock.

"Didn't you let me?" Kihyun blushes and dries his corners with his thumb.

"Yeah I was forced to, you know how emberrassing that was?"

"Oh please," Kihyun snorts a bit.

"Where do you think you're going??" Wonho stood by the door when Kihyun walked towards it.

"I'm going to wash my mouth."

"You're not leaving until you finish." Wonho crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not gonna do that again. It was a joke, I didn't mean to go that far either."

And Wonho laughed. "You put my dick in your mouth and say its a joke?" He watches Kihyun laugh at his stupid come back and rubs the back of his head. What did he get himself into.

"It wasn't funny back then." Wonho's smile faded quickly and turns the other around by his shoulders and made him walk back to the desk until he turned back around himself. Emberrassment creeping in more when Wonho will be watching him.

But not emberrassed enough.

He kept his eyes on Wonho when his hand reach for his still throbbing cock and unzips his pants. Wonho then went to lean against the desk while his eyes went down to Kihyun's hand jerking him off.

"Take your time." Wonho spoke noticing his hurry. "If you need me to cum quicker then you should replace your hand with your mouth."

Kihyun had no words to say anymore, he's already entered another stage where he couldn't speak. He bends down and let his bangs tickle the abdomen while he sucks him off. He can taste his precum already after some time and it triggered his own to meet his underwear. He feels Wonho's hand traveling over his body and it sends shivers. He couldn't believe himself, he wanted more of his touches around his body, for the first time he showed this side of him, he stood up but couldn't look at the other.

Thankfully Wonho can read his expression and he added more to his overwhelming state with his warm and hungry kisses, tasting and smelling his own scent. He parts and brought the quiet Kihyun by the desk, he leaned on it with his palms while the other's hands undid his pants from the back and brought them down, feeling exposed and cold by the change of temperature. Wonho's wet finger slips inside, causing Kihyun's knees to weaken and breathing decrease and lengthen. He had himself closed up at the uncomfortably good feeling until he found the need to relax and accept the second finger. Halfway in and he pressed his lips together as well as his eyes from the stretch. He feels Wonho's had guiding him forward so he did and his elbows met the hard surface. Wonho spits on his fingers who he pulled out slightly to push back in and fingered the tightness, hearing all sorts of noises and breathing come from the other.

This wasn't the plan, but they went for it.

Kihyun accidentally crumbled an important paper as pleasure took over his consiousness when Wonho had pushed himself in, he can tell by feeling both hands squeezing his smaller hips till his skin grew light red. He moans when the slight sting of pain completely vanished and was turned into unbearable pleasure. More moans escaped when the pace increases and he doesn't understand how he even got here so easily. He reaches back with both hands to spread his cheeks, shamelessly asking for more even though this small meeting room was already filled with all that Wonho gave. But the sight of Kihyun and these arousing sounds he sang out made him want to grow even more to have him screaming. The desk moved out of its original space from the firm thrusts and body weight. The view as well as the feeling of himself in his hot body now filled him up with his hot shots of sperm, burning his insides with pleasure until Kihyun too cums on another important paper.

The end~

Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
